Tell the Truth
by BrittneyRose
Summary: The haunting past of an apartment building comes to the attention of the Winchesters. Can Sam save both his father and Dean in time?
1. Saturday Morning Cartoons

**Disclaimer: **This is for the rest of the chapters on ... I do not own anything that goes in the Supernatural show. If you see it on an episode .. it's not mine.

**Chapter 1**- Saturday Morning Cartoons

'Sam, I told you to practice these exorcism prayers an hour ago. How come they're still sitting here on the table?'

Sam rolled his eyes away from his father. All John wanted him to do know was to practice shooting, exercising, and killing 24/7. And frankly, Sam was tired of it. His dad said it was just for precaution; he wanted to be ready to kick demon ass at all times. As if they weren't ready enough. Dean and Sam had basically been under house arrest and training since they had got to God knows what town in their cramped little apartment. Sam was angry with that and basically about everything nowadays, so his father thought.

Sam wouldn't tell Dean or John "what had crawled up his ass," as Dean would say, but the truth was, all this demon fighting was getting to be a pretty old lifestyle. Dean was already eighteen, and just before his class was to graduate, John pulled them both out of school- out of that state for that matter- to hunt some other "really important" demon. Sam always had to wonder what the world would be like without the Winchesters. Without their mother having been killed when Sam was only just a baby, they never would have gotten into worrying about stupid demons and ghost or anything relative to the supernatural. He would never know how things would be if that had been the case, but he did know that there was no stopping their dad from finding their mother's killer.

Sam sighed and continued to watch the television. Suddenly, some pointless infomercial on knives was much more appealing than studying prayers for an exorcism.

'Can't I do it later?' Sam asked changing the channel.

'No, you can't Sam. You can do it right now.' John demanded throwing the book into Sam's lap.

John shook his head. He sometimes couldn't believe that Sam was his own son. He never took a liking to hunting quite like Dean did. And Sam was always had to be so stubborn. He surely had qualities like his father, but John seemed to clash heads more with someone with a personality similar to himself instead of his opposite. Dean on the other hand was just like Mary. Mary was the love of John's life. It still pained him to think about when their perfect life was ripped out from under them. John vowed to find the demon that had killed her if it was the last thing he did. It pained him when he thought about the life all of them could have. He knew for a fact that all of them could have been different people. But, whenever John thought on it for too long, he would bury himself in hunting whatever he could come across no matter the cost. Dean always listen to John though. Even if he had a sarcastic comment to go with it sometimes, Dean was never as stubborn as Sam was at times, which always seemed to get on Johns nerves starting an argument.

'Someday, you'll thank me for reading those.' John said pointing to the book sternly. 'What if your own brother was possessed, hmm?' With that he left Sam who silently flipped him off.

Sam groaned loudly in John's direction so he would hear him as he walked away. John stormed off into the next room past the bathroom where Dean finally emerged from. Steam followed him as he walked into the hall. John looked at him with a stern face. 'Control your brother will you?' Dean laughed. 'Sorry, Dad. I'm afraid that'd be your job.' John rolled his eyes and made his way into his room. Dean walked down the hall to where Sam was still watching TV. The book thrown harshly aside on the floor. 'Hey Sammy.' Dean said plopping down next to him.

'What?' Sam huffed not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

'Have you thought about moving from this couch at all today?'

'Thought about it. And, I'm not planning on it. If you promise not to bug me, I'd certainly be happy to invite you to join me.' Sam said sarcastically.

'Oh would you?' Dean asked happily clasping his hands together. 'I thought you'd _never_ ask.'

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'What do you want, Dean?'

'You should really listen to dad you know. He knows what he's doing.'

'About what? Because he sure as hell doesn't know how to be a father.'

'Watch it, Sam. You don't know what you're talking about. Don't go running your mouth off like your some big shot.' Dean said pointing a finger at him.

'Of course I know what I'm talking about Dean!' Sam spat. 'Aren't you upset that right before we finished school- you finished high school- he pulls us out? Now we can't even go anywhere besides this cramped apartment and the roof of this dump, let alone school.'

'Sam, I know you're mad but I'm fine with all this.' Dean lied. 'You don't need to worry about how I'm feeling. I don't appretiate all the chick-flick moments you try to create for us.'

Dean could always admit honestly that he hated school. It had been somewhat of a relief that their dad had pulled them out. But being stuck with Sam and his dad all the time was doing a number on his sanity. He loved his family more than anything, but if it wasn't one thing they were fighting about, it was another.

Sam nodded. Dean did as well. ' Now, as much as it _pains_ me,' Dean began getting comfortable on the couch. 'How about if I watch Saturday morning cartoons with you or whatever it is that you kids do, you'll agree train with me up on the roof for the rest of the day? You'll relieve all that stress you're building up being in here with dad. And stress is not good for a growing little girl such as yourself. You should be hitting puberty pretty soon I'm hoping.'

'Whatever.' Sam said, shrugging off the joke Dean had made.

'Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?'

'Fine.'

'You promise?'

'Yes.'

'I mean it. No backing out.' Dean pestered

'Dean.'

'Sam.'

'Shut up.'

'Jeez,' Dean said leaning back. 'Bitch.'

'Jerk.' Sam said simply.

For the next hour and a half Sam and Dean watched the cartoons played on TV. Needless to say, they had never heard of the shows, but it was something to do besides training and fighting. They were actually enjoying themselves for once. Even Dean had to secretly admit that he was enjoying himself. They didn't even notice their kitchen and hall lights eerily flickering behind them.

**_TBC..._**

Okay, so I have Chapter 2 all ready to go. Basically, I'm just adding somethings to it. I have to make sure it's perfect (for me at least). So as soon as I get some reviews or until I feel like it, I'll be putting the second chapter up pretty soon. So pllleease review. I like that.


	2. Flickering Lights and Fights

**Chapter 2** - Flickering Lights and Fights 

Dean and Sam quietly made their way down the hall of their floor to get to the stairs. They had to make it up three flights of stairs and not be caught by the landlord on their way there. Mr. Dunzen always invited Dean and Sam into his apartment stalling them for about an hour and a half to talk to them about absolutely nothing. He usually talked to them about their family, fishing for answers about their mom and what their father did when they were left home alone for long periods of time. Sam didn't mind it as much as Dean did. Small talk was not one of his small points. But Sam would go on talking about whatever he could without giving out too much information. Mr. Dunzen was surprisingly interested in the paranormal. He and Sam had had an hour-long conversation about killing a vampire one night not too long ago.

'Dead mans blood, of course.' Mr. Dunzen had said simply handing Dean and Sam some books he had on vampires. 'And I'm sure there are plenty other ways to do it as well.'

Dean swore Sam would just keep going sometimes if he didn't end their conversations abruptly and quickly leave to the roof.

As usual, they were not so lucky.

'Ah, if it ain't the Jameson boys. And back so soon.' Said Mr. Dunzen calling them by their aliases as he walked cheerfully out of his apartment.

'Dean, Sam, how are you too doing? Is your father home?' He asked looking down towards their apartment.

Sam nodded and smiled politely, 'He came home last night.'

Mr. Dunzen and John didn't quiet get along. Mr. Dunzen was as polite as could be to his tenate, but John was so caught up in everything else, he could care less. So, he made friends with the next best things, Dean and Sam.

Mr. Dunzen smiled, 'Well come in, come in.' Before Dean could reject the offer Sam scooted himself into the apartment and took his usual seat in a rocking chair in the living room. Dean grumbled and went inside with Mr. Dunzen following him into the apartment shutting the door.

Mr. Dunzen was a tall man in his late 50's. He had short cut salt and pepper hair and was a man who seemed to enjoy a calm sort of life. One Sam would like; he immediately took a liking to him, but it was Dean that he knew he would have to win over. Mr. Dunzen knew this for a fact. He also judged that by the way the two brothers acted, Dean was very protective over Sam. Whereever Sam went, even to the laundry room, Dean would usually be there with him. And Sam didn't seem to care. Dean was a lot more quiet in the conversations that they would have often. He kept more to himself even when Mr. Dunzen would try to include him into what he and Sam were talking about. Dean just didn't seem to care.

'Anything to drink boys?' he asked walking to the refrigerator.

Sam nodded, 'Yes, please.'

Dean looked over and nodded as well. He also happened to notice the flickering lights in the kitchen. 'I think you need to replace your lights.' Dean suggested indicating the lights. Mr. Dunzen looked up and raised his eyebrows. 'I already did this morning.' He sighed. 'They've been flickering all day. I changed them only an hour ago.'

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. Sam gave the same glance in return.

'What are you boys thinking about?' Mr. Dunzen asked coming over with the drinks.

'Oh, nothing.' Sam said taking the drink with thanks.

Mr. Dunzen sat back down in his chair with his drink. 'Yes, I think I'll call the electrition today. They'll be here by this weekend.'

'I thought they were here last week?' Dean asked recalling when he had walked in on one of the workers. He made sure to tip him extra when he left with a shiner complimenting his brown eyes; compliments of Dean Winchester.

Mr. Dunzen shifted uncomfortably and nodded. 'Just an annual check-up. I'm sure a wire is just faulty or what not.'

Dean sat back in his chair and looked around. The place was pretty clean. White walls and tan carpets just like everyother apartment including theirs. There were some pictures on the wall. Not much of any interesting ones. But, Dean began to entertain himself by looking at every single one closely. Most of the pictures looked old and were in black and white. There was one with the apartment building in the background with an older man and two boys around the same age. Dean took a guess that it was probably Mr. Dunzen and his father and a friend or something; he couldn't really see their faces. Another one that came across his interest was a picture of a man- who looked like a much younger Mr. Dunzen- and a women. Both were elgantly dressed up and looked like they were in a wedding ceremony.

'You were married?' Dean asked pointing to the picture- inturrupting any pointless conversation Sam and Mr. Dunzen were having.

Mr. Dunzen looked up quickly at the picture. 'Uh, that.. it's complicated.'

Dean raised his eye brows. 'How?'

Sam interjected before the conversation got uncomfortable. He actually enjoyed going to Mr. Dunzen's house and he didn't need Dean to mess it up.

'Could tell us some of the history of the building?' He asked changing the subject. Mr. Dunzen relaxed happily changing the subject. Dean on the other had crossed his arms over his chest and sat back no longer interested. How could a picture of a wedding be 'complicated'?

'Well, my dad used to own this then I inherited it when he passed. I intended to pass it onto a son when I got older, but I don't think much will come of that as you can see.'

Sam nodded and spoke before Dean could rudely interrupt. 'I meant something along the lines of paranormal. I know how you notice things like that, maybe you've heard of something interesting?'

Mr. Dunzen suddenly seemed lost in thought. He quickly snapped out of it and looked at the clock. 'Well boys, I wish I could talk more but I have some errands today'

He quickly stood up as did Dean and Sam with perplexed looks on their face.

'Uh, bye then.' Dean said walking out with Sam following. They turned to look at him but he had already shut the door in their faces. 'What the hell?' Dean asked as they made their way up the stairs to the roof. Sam shrugged. 'He's not usually like that. Maybe it had something to do with the building. He got weird when we asked. And maybe that has something to do with the flickering lights. And flickering lights mean...'

'Demons.' Dean finished. Sam shook his head in agreement. 'And don't forget that picture, there's something up with that.'

Sam shook his head. 'Dean it's a picture, some things are personal.'

'Please Sam, if you hang pictures in your house where you invite people in, it's not all that personal.'

'But back to the lights, it could be just an old building.'

'Yeah if you want to believe that.' Dean said opening the door to the emergancy stairs.

'Do _you_ want to believe it?'

'We'll have to look into it I guess.' Dean huffed. 'I guess it gives us something to do then.'

'You guess? Your eyes basically sparkled when you saw the lights simply flickering.'

'Like I said,' Stated Dean opening the door leading out onto the roof. 'It's something to do. And with our little training session, I'll whip your butt into demon killing shape.'

'Oh, you'll help me?'

'Of course, I can't save your ass all the time, the last demon nearly tore your body in two. And one of you is enough.'

Sam scoffed at his words. 'As if one of _you_ isn't too much.'

Dean turned and swung a fist at Sam, which he easily blocked. But he wasn't quick enough to block his other fist that hit him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

Dean put out a hand and helped him up. 'The first one was for your kind remark. But the second one was for you to actually block as if you were fighting. Get a grip, Sam.'

Sam rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance similar to Deans. 'You know, I plan to get you good enough to take dad down sometime. So the next time you get into a little argument, you can simply-'

And with that, Dean rushed at Sam and grabbed his fist that Sam threw out to get Dean. Within a second, Sam was back on the ground. He winced in pain as his tailbone landed hard on the cement ground. This time he got up without taking the help Dean offered him.

'Dean, I've seen you fight with dad, and he takes you down pretty quick.' Sam said coming at Dean with a punch but as Dean went to block it, Sam grabbed his arm and punched him under his arm and then swiped his leg from under him. Dean laughed as he got up swiftly from the ground. 'Good one, Sammy.' But just as quickly, Dean grabbed both Sam's arms and kicked his feet out from under him. Sam landed with a loud grunt and this time he just lay there. 'Come on, Sammy we're not done.' But Sam didn't move. 'Sam.' Dean said sternly but with concern in his voice. He couldn't have hurt Sam that bad, right?

Dean put his hand out to shake Sam's shoulder, but he was shocked when Sam's hand shot up and he pushed his feet into Dean's stomach and with all his might flipped Dean over onto his back. Dean let out breaths in pants as he got himself up to sit on the ground.

'Smart move, cheater.' Dean said looking at Sam who was facing him with a smile.

'What?' Sam asked innocently, 'Don't like the competition?'

'Competition for what? I could kick your ass any day. In my book, I just did.' Dean said looking at Sam who was brushing the dirt off his jeans as he stood up.

'I doubt it.' He said offering Dean a hand which he ignored as he stumbled to his feet. 'You're so stubborn, you baby.'

'Whatever little brother.' Dean said shoving Sam lightly. 'I'm bored already.' Dean complained. 'Now what do we do?'

Sam sighed. 'You're asking a 14 year old what you should do?'

'So what? Do you want to hang with someone as cool as me or not?'

'Oh yeah, because if you didn't hang with me, I bet the weird old lady who lives next door would love to play basketball with you or something.' Sam joked.

Dean sighed loudly giving Sam a look.

'Fine,' Sam replied. 'I'll think of something for us to do. Don't you worry your pretty little head off.'

Dean and Sam made their way back down the stairs to their apartment. They both seemed to notice the hallway lights flickering like they had in Mr. Dunzen's apartment.

Both of them becoming more suspicious. 'Let's find out more about this building. I'm sure someone here will know something.' Sam said tapping on a light outside their apartment. Dean agreed as he looked at the chart on the wall that showed the apartment numbers and their tenants. 'Mrs. Silvson,' Dean read going down the line. 'You've talked to her before right?' Dean asked recalling when he chased after her minature dog when she had opened the door on day. Leave it to Sam to offer their sirvaces for the rest of the day doing pointless chores for her around her house. As if saving her annoying little dog wasn't good enough, though Dean as he and Sam were repositioning her couch back to the same spot she had it in before. 'She just could be old enough to give us the information we need.'

Sam shrugged but nodded as well in agreement. 'Mrs. Silvson it is then.' Sam said as they got the apartment number and made their way to her door.

**_TBC..._**

Thanks for people who read it **and **reviewed the first chapter. I like to know if people like it. So, continue doing that and Chapter 3 will be up A.S.A.P.


	3. Unexpected Answers

**Chapter 3** - Unexpected Answers 

Sam and Dean slowly walked slowly into Mrs. Silvson's smelly apartment. Dean's eyes watered as he fought himself to plug his nose as he looked over to Sam who to no surprise was not bothered by the smell of old lady and their accompanying perfume.

'Sam! How nice to see you again!' Mrs. Silvson cried as she looked up to him taking her hands off her walker for just a moment to pinch his cheeks. Dean laughed quietly as Sam gave her a strained smile. 'Hello, Mrs. Silvson, how are you?' Sam asked politely. 'Fine, dear, just fine. How can I help you?' She said walking away with her walker, indicating them to follow her. 'We were just wondering if you need help around your apartment. Dean and I don't really have much to do today, so we figured maybe you could use a hand with something.' Dean had to hold in a groan. Leave it to Sam to put a perfectly good day of doing nothing to waste. Sam elbowed Dean in the side and walked into her little kitchen. Dean followed quietly from behind dodging two black cats that scurried past them both and out the door and down the hall.

Mrs. Silvson was just around Mr. Dunzen's age though her mental health was not as healthy as his. She seemed to act more like a child at times and then a great-grandparent on other occasions. Her short hair was white and frizzy and gave her a frazzled, hippie-like look. Sam, like he did all adults, enjoyed her presence-as did she his. But Dean on the other hand, made it clear that her errands were a waste of time and he had better things to do- Mrs. Silvson needless to say, did not enjoy his company as much. Though, as all the tenants in the building knew, where one brother went, the other was sure to be not too far behind.

'Well, isn't that nice of you.' She said with a smile. 'In fact, I have a couple of errands I needed to run, if you don't mind?'

'Not at all,' Sam said before Dean could say anything. 'We just have a favor to ask you, if that's okay.'

Mrs. Silvson looked up at them from her seat at the table. 'What can I do for you two?' She asked sweetly folding her hands.

'We've just been bored lately and needed something to do,' Sam began. 'If we could know more about the history of the building, maybe it would give us some chances to explore it a little more.' Mrs. Silvson smiled. 'Now that does sound like fun boys. We'll sit down and I'll try to tell you what I remember, my memory is a bit foggy though.'

Dean and Sam took seats next to each other at the table and opposite Mrs. Silvson. 'Hmm, well this may sound shocking but I've lived here since I was 18 years old. This may sound silly,' She wandered off and blushed. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks. 'Well anyways, the day I moved in, I knew I met the love of my life. He was so handsome and kind. He helped me move in and even offered to take me out to lunch. His father owned this very building, they were pretty wealthy.'

Sam's interest was sparked at Mrs. Silvson's information. Especially the key information: 'His father owned this building?' He asked her making sure he heard her correctly. She nodded still smiling and apparently lost in thought. 'Come to think of it, he looked a lot like Dean.' Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. Sam returned the look. 'Wouldn't that be Mr. Dunzen then? His father owned the apartment, and then he did.'

Mrs. Silvson shook her head. 'Wrong Dunzen. He had an older brother, George. But-'

'But what...?' Dean asked pushing for an answer.

'Oh, nothing.' She said quickly, rising from her seat. 'Now I think you boys owe me some errands if I'm right?'

Sam nodded and stood up, but Dean persisted. 'What happened to George then? Wouldn't he be the one to own the apartments now? He's the oldest right?'

'Dean,' Sam began. 'I don't think she-' but Dean held up a hand to shut him up. 'Please, can't you just tell us? Why isn't he the one to own this place?'

Mrs. Silvson bit her lip. She was torn what to do-tell them her secret or keep on acting like nothing had happened, now or ever.

'I don't know how to tell this. He was the love of my life. We were going to get married so soon too. But...'

'But what?' Sam asked quietly, almost unable to be heard by anyone.

'But, he was murdered.' She said simply looking up at them. Dean couldn't quiet put his finger on it, but something in the way she looked seemed like she knew a lot more than what she was letting them know. Though, Dean thought finally that it would be the best if he just dropped it for now.

'I'm sorry.' Sam said giving her an apologetic expression. She nodded quietly. 'I would like to stop talking about this now.' She decided whether or not she was talking to herself or them, neither of them knew. 'Uhm, we can still do those errands.' Dean said with a small role of his eyes not even knowing why he was offering still.

Mrs. Silvson's expression had changed and she was all smiles again. 'That would be nice.' She answered going to get a grocery list that she kept in her room. While she was gone, Dean began to take a look around. He opened a couple of draws and finally found something substantial.

'No way.' He said simply taking a photograph out of a draw.

'Dena, are you kidding? Put that back.' Sam ordered.

'Calm down, Sammy. It's not porn or anything.' Sam rolled his eyes and walked next to Dean. 'Well what is it then?'

'Unlike Mr. Dunzen's pictures hanging on his wall, I'm pretty sure that having them tucked away in a draw _does_ indeed mean they're private.'

However, Sam also became shocked when he saw the picture as well. It was the same picture that Dean and Sam had seen hanging in Mr. Dunzen's apartment; the one of Mr. Dunzen and the woman dressed in a wedding gown.

Sam looked at Dean, 'You don't think?'

'I don't know what to think, Sammy. This is confusing as hell if you ask me.'

They could hear Mrs. Silvson coming slowly back into the room and Dean stuffed the picture into his pocket and slammed the draw shut.

'Now I know the list isn't that long, but it would be a great deal of help to me if you boys could just get these things for me.' Mrs. Silvson said as she handed Dean the list. When she looked at him now, he noticed she had a certain twinkle in her eyes as if she was remembering something from long ago. Dean tried to fight back the look of disgust from his face and cleared his throat.

'Do you think you could tell us more about the building when we come back?' He asked politely giving her a charming smile. Mrs. Silvson sighed, 'Well I suppose so.' She answered, satisfying both Dean and Sam. 'Though I'm almost certain that Mr. Dunzen could tell you a lot more about it.'

Sam nodded. 'He wasn't as informative as you were, but we'll try again; thanks.'

Dean and Sam made their way out of the apartment and were stopped again by Mrs. Silvson. 'Just don't let him know the things I told you,' She said quietly. 'It's private stuff you understand?' The brothers both nodded and made their way out again, this time bumping into Mr. Dunzen.

'Whoa there, boys.' He said with a smile. 'What are you all up to in there?' He asked looking past them into Mrs. Silvson's apartment suspiciously. 'Now Clark, how long have you been outside my door, hmm? I was just having these boys go run some errands for me at the grocery store. Is there anything you need?'

Mr. Dunzen seemed to ignore her looking from her to Dean and then Sam. 'No... I was planning on going there anyways on my way out. The electrician should be coming sometime for these damned lights.' He said indicating the flickering lights, which had now made its way out to the hall.

'Mhm, well I'm sure it's nothing the electrician can't fix right, Clark? I mean, it _is_ only faulty wiring or something I'm sure.' Mrs. Silvson said sarcastically.

Sam noticed this and wondered if there was something going on that they both knew about. There had to be something more than just faulty wiring that was making the lights flicker. 'Of course, Margaret. What else could it possibly be?'

'A spirit.' Dean said simply drawing attention to himself from everyone. Sam's chin dropped as far as it could go. He couldn't believe Dean had just said something like that just out in the open to ordinary people.  
'Well Mr. Dunzen, that's what you've told us causes flickering lights right? I was just going on what you were saying.'

Mr. Dunzen also seemed to be in some sort of shock but came to when he answered Dean. 'Oh Dean come on, you're old enough to know those things aren't true right?'

Sam could almost feel the heat radiating off of Dean. Way to make an impression, Sam thought, by insulting Dean as best you could. Sam noticed that Dean was about to go on with this argument but decided it was best to interfere. 'Well, we should be going to do these errands now. We'll be back Mrs. Silvson.'

Mrs. Silvson smiled and nodded. 'Thank you, boys.' She called off as they went down the hallway- Dean basically stormed his way down and Sam had to jog to catch up to him- leaving Mrs. Silvson and Mr. Dunzen behind.

Inside the elevator, Dean took the picture back out of his pocket. Sam came closer as they both inspected it. 'Well so what do you think?' Asked Sam looking for any clue he could in the picture. Dean shrugged. 'The only possible explanation I'm going for is that Margaret and Clark, they're married. How can they both just have the same old picture? I'm pretty sure it's not one of the Kodak moment pictures that stores put in the frames when you buy it just to make your picture your putting in their look like crap.'

Sam looked up at Dean and rolled his eyes. 'Great explanation, Dean, really.' Dean just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. The lights expectantly began to flicker as the elevator moved more and more down the shaft. 'Okay, so if it's a spirit we're dealing with then we have to find the bones and salt them, yada, yada, yada. You get it. It's really that simple. But it's just really all that more complicated.' Dean continued. 'I mean, we have to actually know the reason all this crap is happening, what if we do this and nothing changes? What if something bigger is involved in this?'

'Something bigger?' Sam asked. 'Like what?'

Dean shrugged and groaned as the elevator lights flickered off and the elevator came to a complete stop. 'Come on!' He yelled kicking at the wall. The lights soon turned back on and they began moving down the shaft again.  
'What can I say? It's a gift.' Dean smiled as he looked at Sam. Sam huffed and took the picture away from Dean. He looked it over carefully and even looked on the other side of it. 'Well that was easy.' He said waving the picture in Dean's face. 'Margaret and George. That's pretty helpful.'

'But she said she didn't get married.' Dean said recalling some of the conversation he had listened to. Sam shrugged. 'People lie, Dean. I mean, just look at us.' Dean looked at Sam like he had no clue what he was talking about. Sam just shook his head and walked outside of the building into the warm sunlight.

-------------------------------------------

Mr. Dunzen watched Dean and Sam walk away and turn the corner before turning back to Mrs. Silvson.

'Margaret, what ever were you talking to them about?' He asked faking curiosity. Mrs. Silvson raised her eyebrows. 'Does it matter? That's business between the boys and me. Nothing to get yourself worked up about.'

Mr. Dunzen sighed. 'Now you wouldn't be saying anything you shouldn't be about George now are you?' He stepped a little closer to her walking into the apartment. 'Because that would be bad news for both of us.'

'Oh please Clark,' She laughed walking away from him. 'You know I'd be well more off than you, dear. You do know that tomorrow will be the 30th anniversary of his death don't you? And you remember what happened last year, hmm? But don't worry, I'll still keep your little secret. But you might want to watch those boys. I think they're figuring out that these flicking lights are more than the faulty wiring the buildings had for more than 30 years. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do.' She abruptly nudged him out of her apartment and slammed the door in his face. Mr. Dunzen stood there for a moment contemplating what to do when someone caught his attention.

'Ah, John. How are you this afternoon?' He asked as he saw John emerge from his apartment. John gave him a quick glance and sighed. 'I'm doing just fine. Have you seen my boys lately?'

Mr. Dunzen shook his head, 'I saw them scurry into the elevator not too long ago. But I'm sure they're not causing any trouble.'

John's faced seemed tenser by the second. 'They don't just leave without telling me…' He mumbled just loud enough for Mr. Dunzen to hear.

'Well boys will be boys.' He smiled. 'Anyways, I better be off. I have some errand to run.'

'Yeah? Maybe you could buy some light bulbs that I keep wasting my money on. This building seems to go through them daily.' John stated indicating towards the lights with his eyes. He also thought there was something more to the flickering then old age of the building.

Mr. Dunzen nodded. 'We'll see what I can do.' He said politely and left.

As he got into the elevator, Mr. Dunzen sighed and closed his eyes. The doors shut and he noticed he wasn't going anywhere. As he went to push the button, he jumped back in panic at what he saw facing him in the glass of the elevator doors. Facing him as clear as day was his brother, George. Mr. Dunzen rubbed his eyes, as most people would do to make sure they weren't crazy. But sure enough his brother was there in front of him like he wasn't dead.

The elevator started moving finally and Mr. Dunzen pushed himself far against a corner of the elevator shaking his head.

'N-no, you're- you're dead!' He yelled pointing at his brother who just stood there staring at him. His brother smiled at him and shook his head. 'Go away!' He screamed. His brother looked at him with sad eyes. He put his hands to his heart and his face began to contort in pain. He fell to his knees and looked up at Mr. Dunzen who was wide-eyed and sweating. Blood began to pour through George's hands and soon pooled on the ground before him. Mr. Dunzen stepped closer to the mirror and felt something wet seep through his shoes. Looking down he also saw blood pooling beneath him opposite from his brothers reflection. He looked back at George who had a look of confusion on his face as he reached out to his younger brother. 'No!' Shouted Mr. Dunzen. 'This isn't my fault you bastard! You put this all on yourself!'

The elevator doors began to open bringing George with them and leading Mr. Dunzen into the garage below the building. He took off at full speed panting and panicking through the parking lot to make it to his car. How could that have just happened?  
He thought to himself. He sat down in his car slowly and rubbed his hands over his face. This happened every year; but he never really saw it coming every time his brother showed up. Sometimes it was in the elevator, other times in his bedroom. Next time,  
who knew where he'd be? Mr. Dunzen started his car and started to back out of his parking space. When he looked back into the mirror, he was only slightly surprised to see his brother staring back at him. 'What the hell do you want, George. They won't let you in heaven or something?' He laughed at his own joke as he began to drive through the garage. When he looked back in the mirror, George had vanished. Mr. Dunzen raised his eyebrows. Had it been that easy? He was going to leave him alone now? His thoughts were interrupted suddenly as an invisible force floored the gas pedal and the car began driving itself. Mr. Dunzen began to panic trying to get hold of the wheel, but it was too overpowering. 'George, please! Stop it!' But the car continued to pick up speed and made it's way to the exit. Mr. Dunzen fought as hard as he could try to stop the car, but nothing would work. He stepped on the brake and even pulled the emergency brake; but nothing would let up. As he neared the exit two forms caught his attention passing it. There was Dean and Sam with the groceries that they had promised to but Mrs. Silvson.

Mr. Dunzen looked at them with wide eyes. As he got closer and closer to the boys his body felt frozen, like there was nothing he could do. As Dean neared the middle of the exit path he turned to yell something to Sam but was sidetracked by the car that was heading towards their direction. Mr. Dunzen pressed on the horn but it was too late as he watched Sam dive out of the way of the car and Dean fly onto the windshield with a sickening thud. Groceries went everywhere as Dean's body rolled up over the hood and the rest of the car falling onto the ground behind the car. Tears welled in Mr. Dunzen's eyes as the car finally came to a stop and turned itself off. 'George...' He mumbled through his hands that were at his face wiping away tears.

'Dean!' He heard the voice of Sam call from behind him.

'Dean!' He heard again coming from the voice of their father, who was now running to the side of his son.

Mr. Dunzen looked back up to the mirror. 'How could you do this?' He asked his brother who was looking at him though the mirror. 'I'm sorry for what I did. Why make my life a living hell?!' He screamed at his brother. George just simply looked at him through the mirror, his words unaffecting to him. Through the mirror, Mr. Dunzen saw George reach for him and felt his hand on his shoulder. His vision got blurry as he felt George's arm reach into him and disappear. 'George...?' he asked as his vision began to blur and he could feel his brother disappearing inside of him,  
paralyzing him from controlling his own body and actions.

**Wow. **Sorry this took sooo long to put up. I've been trying to make this as good as I can get it, so you'll enjoy it. I hope you do. Read and **review. **It'll motivate me to think up what happens next with poor Dean :(

:) Thanks


End file.
